


Ground rules

by Bruguer



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Love, professor breaking his own rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruguer/pseuds/Bruguer
Summary: It's simple, there are just three rules: No names, no personal questions, and no personal relationships nothing that can cause his plan to fail.Or Sergio Marquina breaking every single one of his rules with Raquel.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 27
Kudos: 105





	1. No names

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So here's a new story of me trying to write these lovely dorks.
> 
> It's going to be a three-shot each chapter being one rule.  
> I’m not really that good at this but I have come to enjoy writing these stories.
> 
> I hope you like it 🤗🤍

No names

Life in itself is messy, completely messy, and always without an order ever since the begging of times because life is not perfect, far from it and us humans are even further away from that impossible illusion that is perfection.

Humans' actions are ruled by three things: our instinct, our brain, and lastly our heart.

Our instinct is there since we’re born, nobody teaches us and we don’t learn it anywhere, it’s just there. People act on instinct behaving a certain way in response to what happens around them. They’re natural animal responses and although we all share a few, some of them are dictated by our experiences. We don’t share the same history, so we haven’t lived the same things, each one of us has learned to adapt to different situations and react differently to this acquiring or discovering new instincts.

Apart from this, Humans are rational animals, which according to Aristotle is the crucial difference we have with other animals. We’re conscious about our actions and our intelligence allows us to able to think, create, and evolve, acting a certain way to our own benefit.  
This allows us to learn from experiences whether they’re good or bad, we analyze everything so we get the answers of why life is the way it is and what we’re supposed to do to achieve something.  
We keep this knowledge in our brains to help us act the best way against the events we face.

Lastly, there’s also the actions and decisions we make when it comes to the heart.  
We act according to our feelings and emotions; anger, happiness, excitement, fear, love...  
In these terms, we don’t always make the most intelligent or rational decision we simply do what we feel is right.

A relationship is complicated and even though it’s what gives us humanity to him it represented the messiest thing about us, while our instincts and intelligence are there for us to survive and prosper, feelings are a completely different story, feelings complicate everything because they tend to make our judgment impaired all because of an emotion.

This to Sergio’s plan has always represented a huge problem. He spent a lot of time thinking about this, relationships could mean a failure to the plan so he ultimately came with a solution. He knows he can’t control the way his band responds to certain events even if he already warned them about it, but he can at least avoid mixing relationships and feelings with the job, nothing can be mixed with feelings it would be the perfect recipe for disaster and he won’t allow this to mess his plan.

One cannot accomplish a heist if their actions are ruled by their heart.

It’s actually easy, there are just three rules: No names, no personal questions, and no personal relationships, nothing that can cause problems in his perfect plan. He makes them know these basic rules at the begging of their preparation.

Sergio is sure that if he implements these rules everything will be easier and there won’t be many mistakes.

Well, he’s fucked up, because never in a million years would he have imagined that he would be the one to break his own rules and to find himself in this huge mess because of it. He never thought his heart will play him like this.

“Sergio”

The sound of his name escaping her lips is the first signal, first rule broken.  
His mind is suddenly aware of the fact that she’s truly the only real crack of his plan and the reason why he’s so miserable right now, right before succeeding at the plan that for so many years gave his life meaning, he’s not so sure now if it was worth it.

He really doesn’t get it, how is it possible that in just five days the inspector in charge of the heist, his supposed enemy has turned his world upside down and made him forget all his principles, all his rules. Raquel has broken down all his defenses while he thought he was doing that to her, he was so focused on getting inside her brain that he didn’t realize she was doing the same with him whether it was conscious or not.

The worst part is that it doesn’t bother him, it doesn’t bother him at all that he has broken so many rules because of her, because of what he feels for her and that’s what scares him. He doesn’t have a problem with breaking his rules, not when it comes to her. 

He trusts her the second she pronounces his name, his real name the one nobody was supposed to know especially not her. He knows she won’t tell anything to the police, but still... he doesn’t want to let her go.  
He really doesn’t and that makes him feel incredibly selfish, to her and to the band he knows that if he doesn’t let her go Ángel will call the police to tell them where he’s hiding and everything will be in vain, they’ll lose and he can’t do that to the band not when they trust him blindly.  
But if he lets her go he won’t see her again and everything would be in vain for him. He knows he doesn’t deserve it but he wants more than anything else for her to come with him, he has lied to her so many times since the beginning but he wasn’t lying when he told her about Palawan, he wants to get away with her, family included.

He even asked her: “don’t you want to get away?” 

He has lost the chance of hearing her answer because she has to leave now and even if she comes back, he would be long gone.

It goes beyond his knowledge of why the thought of never seeing her again is affecting him this much, he has spent all his life alone and he didn’t have any problem with it and besides, he barely knows her.  
But he knows, maybe is the fact that he hadn’t fallen in love with anyone and he doesn’t really know how is that supposed to feel like or that the stress of the heist has made his thoughts impaired but he’s so sure, he can’t shake the feeling that oppresses his chest, he simply knows.  
She’s the love of her life.

“Estoy Contigo”

It’s a promise she makes him evoking that he can trust her, that she won’t tell anything, that she believes in what he’s saying, and deep down it’s also a love declaration.

That last one he doubts because he is not worthy of her love, he’s delusional about her and he wants her more than anything but it can’t be the same for her, he has hurt her and use her in the worst possible way.  
But since he has spent most of his life avoiding relationships he doesn’t know that when it comes to the heart we’re not able to dictate the way feel.

So he doubts her and he asks her if he can trust her because there’s no way that she believes in both, his ideology and him.

She asks him to come closer and he approaches her slowly not really sure of what she’s going to do, one foot behind the other, his gaze fixed on hers and the sound of his heart beating echoes loudly in his ears. Maybe he was wrong about making the assumption that she won’t tell anything and that she’s with him.  
He’s waiting for what he deserves a punch, a kick, another bite.  
It never comes.

**  
Her wrists hurt and she’s tired, mentally exhausted, she came here to take him to jail and now she has already betrayed the police when she told him not to answer her phone.  
She hates him, hates him because this idiot is making her doubt everything she once believed in.  
Who does he think he is coming into her life and messing it like that, messing with her ideas, her job, her family, her desires.  
He hates him because he knows he’s right about the system and although his method is not right we get why he is doing it, so she won’t betray him although she doesn’t own him anything, it won’t be a betrayal but she knows deep down it’ll feel like it.

She trusts his ideology and knows for sure that she’s able to convince Angel not to tell the police, she just needs to convince him that he can trust her because she trusts him.

He has lied to her so many times in just five days, he took advantage of her weakness in the worst possible way over and over again and yet she trusts him.

Why does she trust him? 

She doesn’t have a lot of time to think of an answer and it’s proving rather difficult to do it, it simply goes beyond her, he has impregnated himself in her heart and she can’t do anything about it.

Her mind suddenly travels to the moment where he asked her if she wants to get away and she really does. The first time they talked about a future together only 4 days after knowing each other she’s sure that she wants to do it, she wants to jump into the void without any protection and start a new life with this man, surprisingly she’s not so sure if that though has erased completely from her mind, deep down she still wants to do it, she still wants him but she won’t tell him that because she doesn’t trust her instincts, she has learned not to, she could be so wrong about this, about letting him get away with it.

Since she doesn’t have time to really think this through she’s just gonna go for it, praying that this time her heart and mind won’t betray her.

He doubts her, maybe because it’s the normal thing to do, everyone in her place wouldn’t do it but she’s not everyone and he’s not either.  
Her mind settles in an idea and she’s ready to make that blind jump not knowing if he would be there to catch her.

She jumps.

It can’t even be called a kiss because is not just that, there’s so much more in what they’re sharing. It’s a battle between two unsure lovers, a search for comfort and reassurance, It’s all the what-ifs and the recriminations, all the anger, sadness, regret, all their doubts, and all their... love?  
They both have so many things to say and they’re running out of time but time stays still admiring their soul exchange and everything around them simply fades.

Her knees weakened because the energy they’re evoking is just too much for her body making her feel dizzy. He holds her tightly with his arms trying to bring their bodies closer even though it’s impossible.  
They both open their mouths inserting words and promises on each other's lips battling for who gets to say more.

They finally separate and the words they didn’t say with their lips are said with their eyes, full of emotion, an emotion they can’t control.

He wants to cry so badly when it’s over, he now needs to release her and she has made it so much harder for him.  
His hands shake when he looks for the key to free her, a signal that his body is refusing to let her go, his hands keep shaking when he removes the chains holding her hands.

She hugged him the instant she feels control over her arms as a sign of thankfulness as he removes her grabbing her wrists not feeling worthy of her gesture, she gives him a confused look through her eyes and he presses his lips softly to each one of her wrists, cursing at himself for hurting her, again. 

Berlin’s voice brings him back to reality, it’s over, it’s time to let her go.  
She’s almost out of his sight when he calls her name.

“Raquel!” “You do what you gotta do, I’ll wait for you”

She gives him a light smile simply nodding her head and just like that, she leaves.  
Leaving him alone like he’s always been.

**

He swears he has seen her on multiple occasions on the island facing him backward and making his heart stop, he has approached slowly every single illusion his mind has made or maybe is created by his heart, either way, it’s always that, an illusion, just that.

He’s not completely miserable or at least that’s what he tells himself, he misses his brother and he also misses her but this is what he has always been used to, the only difference is that now he carries millions of euros in his pocket. He actually feels accomplished with what he did, he manages to send the message he intended, creating some sort of a revolution among people all over the world, well that’s what he’s heard from the news, he manages to light that flame in people inviting them to fight against injustice, he’s proud of that although he wishes that everything would have gone according to the initial plan.

He’s fine really, he doesn’t have a problem with loneliness but still, there’s something that keeps him up at night, little signals that prove that he is not really happy, not like he was before, not like he was when he met her. The answer is simple, with her he had a taste of what it means to really live, it was an ephemeral moment that left as soon as it came and that he still carries with him, that haunts him all day because he could have continued “living” the way he knows if he hadn’t met her, but he did and he can’t change that nor does he want to. He still walks with his head down and hunched over, raising it only when he thinks he hears her voice, he still dreams of her and millions of thoughts of what could have been pass through his mind every day, every single day.

He could go on with his life, forgetting her completely, but it is impossible, he cannot get her out of his head almost as if a piece of him would have stayed with her in that hangar, avoiding the ability to breathe normal, to continue with his life, he can’t do it because she has that piece that allows him to.

That’s the reason why he keeps waiting for her in the bar, not losing hope that one day she’ll come and the what-ifs won’t be anymore.  
A year upon waiting in the same spot he gets to breathe again well not really because he’s out of breath when he hears her voice sounding like some sort of deja vu.

“Si es urgente, Puede usar el mío”  
He said filling the void in the dream or rather the memory.

He sees her smiling at him from the other side of the bar and his heart stops, she’s here, Raquel is here this not an illusion or a dream, she found him.

She looks just as beautiful as he remembered her, maybe with longer hair and a little bit more tired look, but totally beautiful.

A whole year waiting for her and he doesn't know what to do, whether to kiss her, hug her, talk to her or invite her something, he doesn't even know if she wants that from him, what if she crossed the ocean to scream in her face or take him to the police.  
His doubts are solved when she comes closer throwing her arms around him in the biggest hug, hiding her face in the crook of his neck holding him with her life.  
They both chuckled a little dropping several tears as a response to the overwhelming sensation of finally holding each again.

“Hi”

The tone of her voice sounds a little more nervous than she intended to but everything just feels so surreal that she doesn’t have any control of her body.

“Hey”  
He whispered against her ear before backing up a little offering his hand to introduce himself: 

“I’m Sergio, Sergio Marquina”

“I know” She laughs lightly confused at his introduction, earning a smile from him.

“Yeah but we didn’t meet the right way the first time, how about we start again, right here right now”

“Okay, my name is Raquel, Raquel Murillo”

“Nice to meet you, Raquel, I was waiting for you” 

To be continued...


	2. No personal questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> Here's chapter two ”no personal questions” it came out with a lot of dialogue and I'm not sure if I did a good job with that.  
> There's a lot of grammar mistakes sorry in advance 🥴  
> Anyway, I really hope you like it 🤍

No personal questions 

Fear.

That’s exactly what she’s feeling right now sitting on the opposite side of where she once was for so many years.

She feels dirty and dusty and completely out of place, an irony givin’ the fact that this place is very familiar to her and the people surrounding her were once her partners and even some of them she used to call friends.   
She doesn’t feel at home now, not in the slightest.

She’s absolutely scared that this is it, this is the end of the dream she’s been living with Sergio.

They created countless plans for every single thing that could go wrong with the heist, baptizing them in class, in paper, and mostly in bed.  
But they made a mistake because even tho they did make plans for the possibility that one of them would get caught they didn’t dare to make one in case one of the two died, they refused to even consider that idea, they didn’t dare to.

They’re fucked now because this wasn’t in any of their plans, he thinks she’s dead and she’s here trying her best to put on a brave face not sure how much longer can she take this.

It is too much.

Raquel knows she’s never been lucky throughout her life, especially not when it comes to relationships and this last one definitely started with the wrong foot, making her lose balance and fall hard in every sense of the word.  
But life has a funny way of working and the past two years have been the best one of her life, far from perfect but she definitely felt the luckiest after a long time.  
Her life with Sergio is everything she had ever wished for, he haves countless of flaws and she does too but they're extremely happy with each other, he’s so sweet with her, everything she needed in a relationship after an abusing marriage, he treats her with absolute tenderness when it comes to everything, always making sure she's fine and content and the best thing is that he does the same thing with Paula, he's so much more of a father than Alberto could ever wish for. 

It wasn’t easy at first but together they have created such a beautiful family, full of love. She couldn’t ask for more.

But all of this is about to end because she can no longer take this, what if Alicia is right, the signals are there and just like she told her she has never lied to her and Alicia is such a smart woman, she’s never been wrong about anything. She was right about Alberto and even about the two them in their first year of the academy. They wouldn’t have worked out.

She wants her to be wrong about this, just this time, Sergio cannot be like Alberto. He just can’t, he has proven that to her for two whole years, no he is not like him, Alicia is definitely wrong.

But even if she’s wrong, even if she loves him and is dying to spend the rest of her life with him, she can’t do this anymore.  
She’s going to betray him and the band but for a good reason, the only valid one. Her family, Their family.

She can’t think straight, not like when she had a gun pressed to her head and the sound of his pleas resonating in her ear, he was going to risk everything for her, he would give his life for her the same way she did for him, she would give her life for him a hundred times but she can’t give him Paula’s not in million years and she’s sure he would agree with her.   
She’s shaking but there’s nothing she can do, he doesn’t even know she’s alive he can’t save her, not this time.

The phone in her hands feels heavy like she’s holding a gun, that’s what it feels like, when she finishes dialing the number there will be three shots; one to him, one to her, and the last one to their future together.

She knows the number by heart but she’s taking longer than usual like she doesn’t remember it waiting for a miracle to happen.  
She closes her tearing eyes for a second desperate to hold onto something, anything about him, she just wants to see him one more time, remember something good about them, and the wonderful time they shared, right before everything crumbles.

***

”Raquel!!”

She heard him yelling from “their” kitchen, she has been here for only two weeks and she already feels like this is their home. 

“What?”

“Do you want red or white?”

This is the last night they have alone in Palawan they’ve had the best days together but now everything is finally settled for Marivi and Paula to arrive tomorrow morning so Raquel proposed that they should enjoy their last night alone with wine in bed, just like a year ago in Madrid.

”Red honey” 

The sweet term now felt like a habit of her after only two weeks of being in paradise, she felt so good around him, extremely happy and comfortable as if they’ve known each other for years.

”How was your day?”

She asked him, settling comfortably in the bed next to him, wine in hand.

”Quiet, I didn't do much, to be honest, how about you did you enjoy your day at the village?”

“Yeah, it was good I bought some stuff for my mom and Paula I think they’re gonna like them”

“They sure will”, he said smiling tenderly at her, God he still couldn’t believe that she was here with him, finally, and tomorrow her family will arrive.  
He was extremely nervous about this what if her daughter didn’t like him or her mom, what if they refused to live with him and the three of them decided to leave, he would be left absolutely miserable.

Raquel had assured him several times that everything will be fine and they’ll love him but her words still couldn’t shake the fear out of his body.

”Hey I was thinking maybe we could get a cat”

The sound of her voice brought him back, when did she even think of that idea.

”a cat?” He turned his head to her deeply confused by her sudden comment.

”yes I saw a shelter the other day in town when I went to get groceries and there was this cute cat playing with a little girl and I fell in love”

He chuckled at her occurrences, this woman never ceased to surprise him.

”so you saw her one time and you already want to adopt her,” He said with a smile on his face, mocking her.

”Oh come on, it'll be a good addition to our family”

”family?”

The word resonated in his whole being, going around in his head, it felt so strange to him but at the same time, it did have a beautiful sound that warmed his heart.

”yes you, Paula, my mom, and shera”

”What?! You already named her”

Her cheeks turned a little shade of pink-Guilty-She got closer to him, looking at his eyes with a pleading look.

”Pleasee”

”I don’t know Raquel, pets a huge responsibility and although a cat is not that hard to take care of they still need a lot of attention and you're not exactly very attentive, you get distracted easily, you’re going to forget about feeding her”

”But that's why I have you and Paula”

She wasn’t convincing him so she tried a different approach.

”Please?” She said as she brushed her lips lightly against his.

”Ra...”  
Kiss  
”Quel”  
Kiss

He left his glass on the side table and grabbed her face with his hands on each one her cheeks stopping her.

“Raquel” he murmured against her lips.

“What?” She opens her eyes a little giving him an innocent smile. God this girl has him wrapped around her finger, he couldn’t say no to her.  
He surrenders at her and brought their mouths together again sinking in a much longer kiss.

”so, yes?” She asked when they parted away.

”Okay we can pick her up tomorrow”

”Thank you”  
She squealed with happiness and kissed him one more time.

”You already taste like red wine”  
He said when he grabbed his glass again taking a sip from it and earning a wink from her.

”You know I used to have a cat when I was younger right when I got out of hospital”

”Really? What was her name”

”I never really name her, couldn’t think of anything really, nothing seemed to fit her”

“You’re unbelievable” 

The sound of her laughter filled the air, this man was something else.

”How come I don't know much about you and your past” 

She asked him, filling her second glass of the night and moving from her position so she could sit cross-legged in front of him.  
It was true they didn’t know much about the other except for the basics and their heart open conversations a year ago.

”well we haven't really talked much about that since you arrive”

”how about we do it know”

“What?”

”get to know each other”

”Isn’t that how a relationship should start, I think he skipped that part”

”Yeah we started with the gun pointing, sex and moving together”

They both laughed at that it was the truth and nothing but the truth.

”Okay so how do we do this?”

”lets just ask each other things”

”like what?”

”I don't know anything you wanna know about me or my past”

He stood quiet thinking hard what to ask her, he was obviously curious about her and nothing excited him more than learning about the woman he was falling in love with, but he couldn’t think of anything.  
Raquel sensed his hesitation and decided to take the initiative.

”Kay, how about I start...When was your first time?”

”as in...?”

”yeah” 

She was smirking at him, it wasn’t a usual question and she felt rather bad when she saw him pulling up her glasses and running his hand through his hair a sign she had to learn meant that he was nervous.  
But it was the first that came to her mind and now she was actually curious about his answer.

”well that's quite personal and intimate”

”I think you and I are quite intimate don't you think? Come on tell me about it, I won't judge you, you asked me the same thing over the phone as the professor and I answer you from a room full of judgmental men you’re in a much safer environment”

He smiled at the memory, he was much more confident in his facet as a the Professor, especially since it was behind a phone, but now having her in front of him with her eyebrow raised waiting for his answer was much more difficult.  
He tried to grab the professor’s courage and played along with her.

”Oh so we're doing this as an interrogation inspector”

”if you want to see it like that professor”

Okay, Sergio courage-he thought-but in reality he wasn’t feeling that uncomfortable in fact it was the opposite. He used to hate people asking him personal questions about him, he felt nervous and overwhelmed, but with her, he was very different, he trusted her completely and felt comfortable as if he could tell her anything. He felt so good next to her.

”Okay, well it was with the sister of one of my brother’s wife and I was 23”

”Was it good?”

”Absolutely not I was so nervous and to be honest I have always been skeptical about personal space and kept flinching every time she touched me and she had to help me with the condom, God it was so embarrassing, the only good thing was that we were actually kind of friends so she was so patient with me, you met me and my good days I was such a weird and uncomfortable guy back then well I still am but that day I was so tensed that I didn't even get to enjoy it and I don't think she did either”

She couldn’t imagine him like that, she did thought it was a little funny but she suppressed her laugh not wanting him to think that she was making fun of him, that would only make him close up to her and they were feeling so at ease with each other.

”Well mine wasn’t bad but it wasn’t great either I think the average experience everybody has”

“And then?”

“Then what?”

“Well after that disastrous first time I wasn’t really a fan of... intercourse I mean I did have other partners with who I... but...”

She smiling at his cuteness and nervous talk.

“How about you?”

“Well I actually was pretty curious and experimental after that”

They settle into a comfortable conversation asking and discovering new things about the other. Sipping wine and stealing kisses from time to time enjoy this beautiful moment between them one that certainly was building them together.

“What’s your biggest fantasy?”

He quietly asked her caressing her tight that was now resting over him.

“Oh so the wine is having an effect on you,” she said a little bit tipsy herself.

“You started this”

“Yeah I’m not complaining”

She started tracing patterns in his chest playing with the little hairs that grew up in it.

“So?”

“Well I don’t know, I guess I have always wanted to do it in the shower or the ocean, maybe you can help me with that”

She noticed that he had blushed at the instant she mentioned the last part and she smiled at his reaction kissing his cheek.

“And you? have you ever had any fantasies?”

The blushing in his face growth and he was now a redder shade.

“Not really”

“You’re lying”

“I’m not I told you that I never felt comfortable with any of that stuff, well until now with you” He confessed

“Okay you never had fantasies but how about now is there something you wanna try with me?”

“Oh definitely! ...I mean....uhm”

His glasses were fitted again and Raquel laughed at the way he spoke without thinking, her beautiful laughter was so contiguous that he end up laughing along side her.

“I guess I’ve never seen you in one of those lingerie outfits and I mean if you want to, only if you want to I think I... would like that”

“I’ll have that in mind,” She said confidently.

“What did you wanna be when you were a kid?”

She wasn’t sure why she came up with that question when it had nothing to do with what they were talking about before, but the doubt appeared in her head.

“Mmm, a teacher”

“Really it suits you, why?”

“I always enjoy reading as a kid and I did it a lot given the fact that I spent most of my childhood in a hospital bed with a lot of free time, I knew a lot of stuff and I loved to help in the classes they gave there so one time they asked me if I wanted to volunteer as a teacher for the younger kids at the hospital and it was great, they were fascinated by the things I told them about and was enchanted to do it”

“So you like kids?” She asked him surprised by his answer.

“I do, a lot, to be honest, they have these beautiful minds but I do found them intimidating I don’t think I have what it takes to be a father”

“We will see about that, but I think you’re going to be amazing” 

She assured him when she realized he was talking about Paula. Raquel actually believe that he was going to be good with Paula, he had already made a good impression with her the first time they met. she 

“And you, what did you wanted to be as a child?”

“Honestly I always have the dream of joining the police force, they seemed so badass to me as a kid and I wanted to be like them”

“What about a criminal?” He asked her.

“Yeah that wasn’t exactly in my plans but I still think I’m a badass on this side”

“You are”

She definitely is.

The bottle of wine was almost over and the effect of the alcohol on the blood of both was beginning to wear off.   
It was already a little late and the more time passed Sergio felt more and more nervous because the dawn was near and the time of arrival Marivi and Paula would come soon.  
He would have liked to stop time and stay with her like this, her body wrapped around him.

She was laying in his chest with her closed when he started playing with her hair lulling her to sleep.

“How was motherhood, I mean have you always wanted to be a mom or Paula came as a surprise”

He wanted to know how it was for her because she had done such a beautiful job with her daughter and maybe if he asked her about her experience he could learn something, anything that could help him get along with her daughter. He could simply ask her that but he didn’t dare to, so he changed the question focusing on her experience.

“It was more his idea than mine, I was working really hard in my job and I wasn’t thinking about having a kid at the moment I wanted to focus on myself but the more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea and the excitement of having a baby grew in me.  
I’m not gonna lie the first months were awful, I was so scared about everything, about hurting her or doing something that could affect her in her future I didn’t believe in myself as a mom, but I was fascinated by Paula she was always a good girl and uff you couldn’t imagine the funny things she did as a baby, she was so creative and imaginative.   
My mom helped me a lot she was always there for me when I doubted my ability to take care of the baby, she gave me advice and encouraged me to trust myself”

“You did an amazing job, Raquel,” He said.

She lifted her head to kiss him, it started with a simple peck but before she could return to her previous position he joined their mouths again in a deep kiss. He rubbed the tip of his tongue through her bottom lip asking for access which she gladly accepted, his hands grabbed her waist and pushed her slightly until she was lying on the bed with him on top, they sank into their mouths catching bottom lips and enjoying the sweet taste of the other.

They kept smiling between their kisses, just like they’ve been doing for the past couple of days the feeling of happiness they gave to the other was something else, she felt like a teenager falling in love and he felt in heaven. The fact that they have found each other after a miserable year was still a dream to them something they never thought could happen.

He parted away giving one last kiss when the air wasn’t sufficient earning a content sigh from her.

She had a curious look at her face, the vein in her forehead twitching a sign that she was holding something.

“What’s going on through your head,” He asked her, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Can I ask you something personal”

“Isn’t that what we have been doing for the last hours”

“About your father”

Oh, he wasn’t expecting that. He had always had trouble with the reminders of his father and it was very painful for him to talk about it, but as he had said before, everything was different with her.

“Yeah go ahead”

He reposition himself in the bed laying flat on his back staring at the ceiling.

“What was he like?”

She offered him her hand sensing his change of mood trying to give him a little comfort, he took her hand between his playing with fingers and he swallowed before starting:

“He was great, a true family man he deeply for his own sometimes a bit too much, he was one of those people that would get into trouble for the people they love. He was so smart and attentive to everything that surrounded him but he will often lose himself in his thoughts.  
He was a hard work man always giving his 100% in everything he did but when it came to love and relationships he wasn’t that great except when it came to my mom he never really try it with another woman after she died he kept saying that she had already given him all the love that a man can receive”

A single tear rolled down his cheek and she was quick to remove it

“Do you have a picture of him?”

“I burned everything I had of him the night after the heist”

“Why?”

“Because they were lose strings”

“Babe, but that’s just to much you didn’t have to do that”

She has him a sad look how was he able to do that, he was his dad, but then again he kind of did the heist for him so he needed to make sure everything turned right even if it meant doing what he did. And besides the vivid image, he of his father and the way he spoke about him was so much more than any picture of him.

“I have his watch”

“This one?” She asked moving to the side their joined hands to take a closer look of the watch

“Yes it was the only nice gesture the police gave, they recovered it from the scene and believed that the right thing to do would be to give it to his now orphan kid, it means a lot to me I never take it off”

***

She was alive.

The feeling that invaded his body at that moment could not be described, the love of his life was alive. 

He suddenly felt that he could breathe again, but the air would run out quickly if he didn’t act, he needed to let her know that he knew they have faked everything, she needed to know that he was coming for her.

But how? How would he get Raquel to trust him?

He turned his head to everywhere thinking hard about an option when his eyes laid on his hands he knew.  
This is it, our last hope.

The watch.

“She’ll believe you if you have this, show her the watch and tell her -Estoy contigo-“

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Let me know what you think of it, thanks for reading this.  
> Lots of love
> 
> Twitter: @Safandomera


	3. No personal relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!   
> Here's the final chapter of this three-shot. This one was kind of difficult tbh I have already wrote one and I wasn't totally convinced with it so I redo it again and it was a challenge.
> 
> I wanted to update this chapter as soon as possible so it's going to be filled with grammatical errors, I apologize for that I promise to edit in the night.
> 
> Anyways I really hope you like this chapter, enjoy 🤍🤍

No personal relationships 

It was one of those unusual nights at the monastery where everything and everyone was quiet, no late-night choir singing or hall fights or clandestine parties, just a calm and dark night were Sergio couldn’t seem to find sleep.   
He has spent hours trying to clear his mind from... from everything. Everything in his head was a complete mess: Rio, the plan, their uncertain future. 

The Scrambled papers on his desk, back pain, and dark circles under his eyes were starting to become common these last few days, he hasn’t slept well not in the slightest, spending hours reviewing everything wrong with the plan which was a lot and trying to come up with solutions to all of it. 

He could easily keep going like this until sunrise but the soft hand of Raquel in his shoulder and her puffy eyes from sleep looking at him will always manage to convince him to go to bed with her, from then on it became easier for him, his arm would hug her from behind and the sound of her calm breathing would always relax him and finally make him fall asleep.

There was something about the energy that Raquel transmitted that elicited something in him, a feeling that wasn’t familiar to him but it was starting to. She brought a sense of security and peace to him like no one else, she was always keeping him sane and down to earth.

Tonight was different though, they had spent the whole day in a field training that meant the fatigue of all team members and Raquel was no exception to this, after they all finish dinner she immediately went to their bedroom, took a shower, and threw herself at the mattress falling asleep almost instantly.  
She was so tired tonight that nothing and nobody would disturb her sleep, not even the sound of Sergio chewing at his pencil or his foot tapping continuously at the ground.

He knew he wasn't getting any sleep tonight not when his thoughts were this loud.

Having figured this out he opted to go to the kitchen and prepared himself a cup of coffee, if he was about to pull an all-nighter he might as well make it a little it bit easier for him to stay awake.  
The heat of his cup felt good against his hands compared to the chilly air of this particular night.

He was walking quietly through the corridor of the bedrooms when he heard it, it was almost imperceptible but due to the tremendous silence any minimal noise was magnified.  
Sergio stayed still for a moment listening attentively thinking that maybe it was nothing but seconds later he heard it again...he heard...A sob? Like if someone was crying and it was coming from Tokyo’s room.  
He approached her door and when he put his ear on it he heard it more clearly, she was definitely crying. The sound disappeared for moments only to return louder seconds later, he concluded that Tokyo was trying to control herself but the emotion she was feeling was stronger than her, his heart broke listening to her, he had always had the feeling of protecting her ever since he met her and they were friends, family but the reality is that Sergio did not know what to do.   
He has never been good with emotions, not his and definitely not from the others, he never knew what to do or say when he saw people suffer.

He thought about waking Nairobi the two of them had a beautiful relationship and they were good friends but being the shy and uncomfortable guy he was he didn’t want to disturb her sleep.   
But he couldn’t leave Tokyo like this, the sound of her cries were getting louder and he could perfectly hear that she was starting to struggle with her breathing, he felt terrible and if she continued like this she was going to wake everyone up.

“Raquel”   
He barely whispered, entering their bedroom and touching her shoulder in the hope to wake her up.  
God she was going to hate him so much, she was sleeping so peacefully, she had such a heavy day, and on top of than she hated being woken up.

“Raquel!” He tried again a little bit louder.

He saw her stir a little and her closed eyes move but other than that there wasn’t any sign of her waking up.

“I need your help”

“What’s wrong?”

Her voice reflected that she was clearly annoyed about the fact the someone had disturbed her sleep and not really wanting to listen to whatever Sergio's problem was, she grabbed the pillow and aggressively put it over her head, turning around giving him her back.

Sergio got down on his knees on her side of the bed and began to gently caress her skin going from her shoulder to her elbow hoping that it would somehow soothe her.

“Tokyo is crying”

No answer.

“Tokyo Uhm... she’s crying I heard her when I was walking through the hall” He tried again.

“What happen to her?”

Her voice sounded a little bit calmer his soothing touch working its magic on her.

“I don’t know I couldn't dare to knock on her door, you know how I never know what to do when people cry and I didn't want to disturb anyone sleep”

“So you thought about waking me up”

She finally turned around to face him and opened her eyes a little immediately glaring at him.

“Please I don’t know what to do”

“Sergio she doesn’t even like me she won’t talk to me, it’s better if you go”

That was actually true, it's not like they hated each other but there was definitely some tension between both women, and although they both kind of respected the other their strong personalities would often lead them to disagreements. Tokyo didn't know the meaning of boundaries and that bother Raquel a lot so they kept their distances, only talking when needed to.   
Tokyo respected the fact that she was with the professor and that she indeed helped them a lot the last time they escaped and even if she had trouble admitting it, she was marveled by the intelligence of the inspector -well Lisbon- she definitely was helping them a lot with her knowledge and the professor, his guardian angel seems to trust her blindly so she did to, besides he has changed during this last three years they spent apart, he seemed more relaxed, happier and she loved to see him like that after everything he had done to her and she was definitely sure Raquel had something to do with this new personality of him. So she respected her.

“But I can’t” 

He looked at her with a pleading look that she wasn't falling for so she kept glaring at him.

“Raquel please”

She got up growling and dramatically put on the hoodie that was laying on the floor, she walked with heavy steps to the door, and before she disappeared he heard her say:  
“You own me big one”

Saying that she was angry was an understatement, she was furious with him -who the fuck does he think he is?- waking her up among all the other people in this damn monastery who were definitely more close with the girl behind the door she has finally reached.  
She forgot she was supposed to be mad when she was able to hear Tokyo’s cries.

”Tokyo?” 

Raquel slowly opened the door and the scene in front of her broke her. Tokyo was sitting on the floor shaking her face soaked with her tears that kept falling from her eyes, her hands were aggressively trying to remove her tears but she was failing miserably.

She was surprised to see that she didn’t stop when she entered the room she didn't even look at her.  
Raquel didn't know her that much but she knew that Tokyo was clearly reserve about her and her feelings, she was extremely nosey and would always get into people's life but she didn't talk much about hers and she never really showed her emotions. So the fact that she didn't even acknowledge her presence worried Raquel a little -a lot-.

”What’s wrong?” She asked worriedly, sitting beside her.

”It’s all my fault” Tokyo hiccuped through her cries.

”What?”

The girl couldn't answer her anymore and she saw the clear signs of a panic attack, the shaking hands, the trouble to breathe, and the way she saw her with her eyes wide open, scared.

”Hey hey it's fine, breath” 

Raquel took both of her hands in hers and started to count her breathing, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. She instructed Tokyo to follow her breathing as she kept holding her hands tightly.

”Good, just like that”

More tears keep streaming down her cheeks but her breathing was returning to normal and minutes later she matched her breathing with Raquel’s.   
They stood like that for a couple of minutes, hands still clasped together and when Tokyo finally calmed down she gave her a reassuring smile and let go of her hands, the girl returned the smile but confusion was reflected on her eyes when she realized that it had been Lisbon the one to comfort her. Why her? She thought.

”Why are you here?” 

”Sergio send me, that idiot woke me up because he heard you and he froze not knowing what to do, I swear to God he sometimes acts like a little kid”

Both women chuckled at that and Raquel was happy to see that the comment about her boyfriend had lighted her mood a little. 

It was true though, Sergio was awful with this kind of things, they have been several occasions were he would panic when Paula cried or got angry at something, he would always freeze and yell for her help. There was one occasion where she and Paula had had a huge disagreement both of them ended up crying and yelling at each other and since Raquel went to her mother to calm down Paula immediately laid eyes on Sergio and came running to him demanding his comfort. That day definitely put him to the test and even though he had done an incredible job with their little girl it didn't seem to be the end of his trauma with emotions he still panicked with them.  
Well except to some of hers, he was not even close to being perfect with them but if you compared it to how he always acts towards people’s emotion he always did a marvelous job with comforting her and helping her in her bad days. Calming her down when she got angry at something or someone, comforting her when she felt bad memories hunt her and ultimately helping her with the weight on her shoulders about her mother condition and her daughter. They were a team, a good one.

”Thank you” Tokyo said sincerely. ”How are you so good with this?”

”Well my mom has Alzheimer and she often gets panic attacks when she doesn't know where she is and I used to have a lot of them when I was with my abusive ex husband, I learned how to control them and help others to do it”

”Oh yes the one from the scientific police”

”You know him?” She asked surprised.

Tokyo suddenly felt guilty and intrusive about knowing such a personal thing about Lisbon and she didn't know if her talking about it or knowing about it was okay with her.

”Yeah we learn that about you with the professor when we were studying for the first heist, I'm sorry you had to go through that and I apologize for studying that like if your personal life was an assignment it was none of my business”

”It’s fine, thank you for the apology it means a lot”

She was kind of upset about the fact that some of the band members knew that about her and she even has talked to Sergio about it and the issue had been long forgotten but the fact that Tokyo apologize sincerely to her did meant a lot.

”So...if you don't mind me asking what got you so upset?”

”Rio” She confessed under her breath. 

”You know none of this isn't your fault right”

She was aware of the fact that she broke some rules that allow the police to find them but she wasn't the only one who made mistakes, there were a lot of things that led to Rio’s capture most of them were not her fault or anyone for that matter and besides she hadn't force anyone to do this, they all knew the consequences and were willing to go with it.

“Yeah Nairobi told me but I just can’t shake the feeling that I ruined everything for all of you and I keep having this nightmares about him, this horrible ones where he’s being tortured and keeps calling my name and I just can’t move I can’t do anything and it’s killing me”

She kept talking about everything she was feeling and it felt to so good to finally let everything out, she hadn't had the chance to and surprisingly Raquel proved to be such a good listener, she deduced that maybe it was the fact that she had a daughter, those skills sometimes come with motherhood but the reality is that it was simply her personality and an incredible quality of her, Tokyo felt like she could tell her anything and she found a good role model in her, a new friend or perhaps a new member of her family.

Time passed and the conversation focused on the first moments of her relationship with Rio, all these memories brought a smile to her face; their clandestine and young love had been a beautiful part of their relationship.

“So you were both quite the trouble makers, how about the rule of no personal relationships you definitely broke that”

Raquel mentioned mocking them, remembering the way Sergio had once told her how angry he got at both of them when he found out about their relate and all the trouble the younger members of the team always manage to create. 

“Well you’re one to talk to, you were the one who got the person who created the rules to break them”

No lie there, only facts.

“Well I didn’t know the existence of those rules”

She said suppressing a laugh defending herself, she wasn't wrong she didn't know about those rules and if she remembered correctly he was the one that got closer to her, he could be the only guilty of breaking the rules.

“How did you do it anyway?, he was so uncomfortable with me and Nairobi like if she was afraid of women, how did you manage to make that shy nerd guy fall for you”

She was genuinely curious about them and more importantly about him, he was definitely not the man she knew three years ago, their relationship intrigued her a lot. They acted like teenagers in love; always touching and kissing and taking advantage of every free time they had to run to their bedroom or a closet or anywhere when they were really eager. But at the same time, they already acted like a married couple-maybe they actually were- a lot could happen in three years.  
They got into each other's nerves a lot and for the banalest things like who's turn was to do the dishes or why did she throw the towel on the bath mat if that only caused it to fill up with mold and stink up the bathroom according to Sergio. 

Tokyo was quite observative and she found it cute when she caught him whispering something in he ear earning a huge smile from Raquel and a kiss to his cheek and she on the other hand she always chuckled when Raquel did the same to him but his reaction always was getting red as a tomato.

Their love and attraction towards each other could be felt from afar and even though everyone knew they had something special no one could really explain what it was. It was something only the both of them knew and weren’t willing to share.

“Well I asked myself that question everyday I mean I was so rude to him the first time we meet and I pointed my gun at him like 4 times I guess when it comes to the heart we don’t really have a choice you know”

“Yeah I understand that”

Raquel wanted to say something else about hers and Sergio's relationship but there weren't enough words to describe it. Where would she even start?   
With the fact that the inspector Raquel Murillo had fallen deeply in love with Sergio Marquina Spain’s biggest robber or that after knowing him for four days she wanted to escape with him to a random island or the fact that she actually did it the minute she found those postcards, she went to find him without a doubt in her head, she wanted him so badly, she wanted them.  
She often laughs at their relationship because it was like a movie: Two enemies who fell in love, who live on a Philippine island, are millionaires and are currently planning the second biggest heist in Spain. It didn’t make sense but she wasn’t going to question destiny she wouldn’t change this for the world.   
She has so happy with him, she felt so full, glowing by his side.  
This awkward and shy guy could make her feel everything from pinching his cheeks to wanting to rip his shirt off at any time and place. He could make her blush and sweat and more importantly he made her laugh like no one else.  
Sergio was the love of her life and she would have given everything for having met him before but she knows that it would not have been possible the time would not have been right, it was necessary that each one lived their life until that moment for it to work out.

“Do you love him”

The answer to that question was easy and immediately came to her mind but she would be lying if she said that the question didn’t make her think a little.

Did she love him?

Sergio the man who broke down all her walls, who makes her feel safe and gorgeous and powerful. The man who plays with her hair every time he gets the chance and always looks at her like she is a dream.   
Whose kisses always manage to weaken her knees and leaving her wanting for more, always.

The person she always reaches to at night and looks for him when something funny happens to her, the one who she shares her first and last word of a day.  
The man who still gets nervous about seeing her naked and is so apprehensive towards the most simple things in life.

The person who, according to her mother and daughter, has managed to get the most smiles out of her.

Yeah the answer is easy.

“I do”

“And does he love you?”

“I think he does”

She has never let her know verbally but she is sure that he does. He loves her.

“It’s almost 4 a.m and I don’t know about you but I’m extremely tired”

Raquel said realizing the time and feeling her heavy eyes beginning to close for the second time of the night.

“Yes me too”

“Are you sure you’re okay, do you want me to stay here or?”

“I’m fine you can go to your man”

Tokyo gave her a wink at the same she accompanied her towards the door. 

She couldn’t believe the ease with which he had spoken to Lisbon, she had been so sweet and patient with her and between the confessions of both it could feel the creation of a beautiful union between both women.

“Raquel” she stopped her “Thank you”

“Goodnight”

She smile gently and closed the door behind her, making her way to her man with who she was supposed to be mad but she would let it slide just this time.

“How did it go?”

He was already in his pajamas sitting on his side of the bed reading a book.   
Raquel ignored her question and went directly to the bed settling comfortable under the covers. 

He removed his glasses and turned his head to blow out the candle on his side leaving the room completely dark.

”Raquel?”

“It went well now shut up and let me sleep”

“Thank you”  
He got closer to her to place several kisses on her cheek and she grabbed his arm aggressively bringing it in front of her so he could hug her.

“Now Sergio”

He placed one last kiss on her ear and wished her good night.

***

The screams could be heard in the whole corridor, they weren’t even trying to be quiet with their argument.  
The tension between the couple was noticeable since the morning, they weren't talking or even looking at each other and both of her faces reflected tiredness and anger.  
They sat on opposite sides of the table at breakfast, something that never occurred, and during class, she just stayed behind him without saying a word, her mind lost in thought.

Everyone was feeling very uncomfortable with the tension of their leaders but nobody could think of something to do, Monica had tried to ask Raquel if she was okay but she pushed away saying that it was not of her business, since then nobody tried anything it would have useless.  
The breaking point came during dinner when everyone was eating quietly because of the heavy air. Raquel had been playing with her food murmuring something under her breath when she suddenly hit the silverware she had in his hand on the table provoking a sound that everybody jump even the man she was now looking with so much anger.

They have this ability to communicate without saying words, speaking with their eyes only and that’s what they were doing right now. The eyes of the other people at the table moved back and forth admiring the windy exchange of glances between the two lovers.  
They stood like that for what felt like hours until he finally had enough, he sighed tired, gets up grabs her arm, and leads her to their bedroom, the sound of the door closing resonating throughout the place.

That’s how all the band members were outside their room with their ears glued to the door as if they were little children listening to their parents' fight. It was getting out of hand and when a monk came in worried asking if everything was okay, they knew it was time to stop it. But how no one has the courage to burst into their leaders room when they’re fighting but they need to do something.

After a long discussion of who was going to get in and make them stop they heard the door clicking and a teary-eyed Raquel came out of the room running towards the central garden without even looking at them, the professor came out seconds later shouting her name begging her to come back, he was about to go behind her when Palermo stood in front of him telling him that it was better to leave her alone.

Sergio hesitated for a moment but when he saw Monica approaching Raquel he felt better and nodded his head returning to the room Martin following close behind.

“You’re in trouble brother she got out of here more angry than me when I don’t have breakfast”

Sergio sat on his desk chair running his fingers through his hair, his shoulders were tense and his breathing heavy. 

“What happened?”

“Nothing Martin just leave it like that!”

He said angrily as he banged his head against the desk.

”I have never seen you like this”

”Like what?”

”So worked up because of a woman”

Martin smirked at him earning an eye roll from Sergio. It was true though never in a million years Martin imagined Andres' little brother would fall so passionately in love with someone. Sergio who hated that women or whoever touched him, who avoided any personal conversation and who had sworn never to let a relationship get in the way of his plans.

”Yeah is usual these days”

He was feeling a little calmer with each breath he took and now the sense of guilt washed over him, he had said some awful things to her in the heat of the moment things he of course didn’t mean. It's just that he was so scared and he needed to at least try, try to get her away of the danger, try to avoid the possibility of losing her.

“She drives you crazy, doesn’t she?” Martin said mocking him.

“She does”

She definitely does.

“In what way?”

“In every possible way she’s... she’s everything Andres told me I was missing in life”

She truly is, Raquel is the reason he had discovered emotion he never thought could be in him. She drives him crazy when he sees her when he kisses her when he makes love to her and she definitely drives him crazy when they fight. She's constantly pushing him to his limits, provoking him and making him lose his mind.   
They’re so passionate about everything and he loves it, he loves the way he is when he is with her. The best version of himself. 

“God he would have love to hear this, you would never hear the end of -I told you- and -what about your most precious rule-”

”Don’t remind me”

Yeah that rule, the Sergio from the past would have given him such a hard time if he saw the way he totally broke those rules. A part of him still thinks that they're necessary and that maybe if he hadn't broke them everything will be easier but no, he won't let this thoughts cloud his mind they're often the reason of his fights whit Raquel, his proud self.  
He's working on it, like really working but it's hard for him because that's the way he has lived for 40 years, it's a long time and old habits die hard.

40 years of living a miserable and tidy life, just the way he liked it or at least that's what he thought, because here comes this gorgeous lady ready to transform his boring life into the greatest adventure.   
She has teach him so much about life, things that are not in books and that cannot be described you have to live them.  
She has taught him to see life from a different perspective... To simply enjoy it without thinking to much about everything. To get dirty, and wet without a care in the world.

”He would be proud of you Sergio”

Martin remembered the way Andres used to get so upset about his brother not living, he was the person he love the most and it broke his heart that his little brother wasn't happy and he got even angry when he didn't even try, he was so stubborn.

Andres would have been so happy to see this new Sergio.

”I can't lose her Martin”

His voice broke down and tears threatened to come out of his eyes.

”Are you talking about Lisbon?”

Sergio nodded his head.

”That’s the reason we were fighting I was trying to convince her not to join us in this but she got so defensive about it. And I know, I know she’s capable of everything but I’m not when I’m with her, she's my weakness Martin I can't think clearly when she's near me and I know that's going to cause trouble, and if something happens to her I will never forgive myself. I really can't lose her, not now”

”Well if you're the problem then go and leave her in charge”

Sergio rolled his eyes at his comment merely because it kind of make sense but that wasn't an option.

”I’m joking you know I don't like to take orders from women” 

Yes this sounded more like the Martin he knew.

He knew he had fucked up badly and although he would have given everything not to put her and their family at risk, he knew she was her own person, and ultimately it her decision, she was more the capable.

If he had already broke all his rules to be with her, he might as well fight this war with her, together.

***

Her hands held tightly the steering wheel of the camper. The sun on the horizon was about to set and if they did not reach their next destination soon, she would have to change places with Sergio because her night vision was not that good.

20 minutes later the sign of the place they were meant to be appeared at the side of the road -10 km- they were close now.  
She arrived at the destination parked the camper and went to the back where Sergio was.

They have made it, two years after the Bank of Spain robbery they were able to make their honeymoon. A road trip all over South America. Finally a trip when they weren’t robbing anything.  
They had a little wedding in a boat somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, with Paula, Marivi and the band members including the newest addition and a contact of Sergio who officiated the weeding.  
It was small and perfect and Sergio have been marveled to finally be able to called her his wife although in his mind she had been for a long time.

“What are you doing?”

She found him sitting in the camper bed writing something on a notebook. 

“Nothing”

His cheeks turned red and he immediately hid the notebook behind him. This only make her more curious, she raised her eyebrow at him and asked him about one more time:

“What is that?” She said signaling the notebook on his back.

“Nothing really... I was just writing nonsense”

“Well if is nonsense let me look at it”

She was quick to grab the notebook and to turn away from him to read what he had written. Her eyes filled with emotion and she turned to look at him with the biggest smile.

“You were writing wedding vows?” “I thought we didn’t do them because you were to shy to say them out loud”

“I know but I still think that I own them to you and there so much I want to tell you, so I thought about writing them and then give them to you but you just ruined my surprise”

She approached him still with huge grin on her face, she placed her lips against his in the most gentle kiss. One, two, three and then they lost count it was one of those chaste make up session when they couldn’t stop smiling against each other’s lips.  
She separated after a moment earning a complaining sound from him.

“Hey! I wanted to continue that”

He reproached her watching her sit in front of him imitating his position.

“Okay I have an idea, how about we do this together” “We tell each other one by one and we write them down”

“Okay”

“You start, read me what you have already written”

He wasn't that good at expressing his emotion towards her but tonight looking at her lovely eyes he wanted to tell her everything...

”Raquel, you have taught me so much these past years about how to love and how to be loved that all I want is to be in love with you forever. You allow me to be exactly who I meant to be without hesitation”

She felt like her heart could explode, the happiness she was feeling in that moment was something out of this world. God she love him so much.

”Okay my turn” ”I promise to always make sure there's no food left in your beard after dinner.”

It was the first thing that came to her mind and it earned a beautiful laugh from him.

”Now you again”

”I promise to keep breaking all my rules because of you and taking new risks with you”

”I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever”

”To continue to learn from you and to follow the examples of patience and respect that you continuously slet.”

”I promise to hear you and be honest with you, always”

”I promise to cherish, value and protect the family that we have, the family that we’re becoming and the family that we have yet to come” 

That last one broke them both into tears and they closed the distance between them getting tangled up in hugs and kisses and silent love promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... That's it   
> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE THAT READ THIS.  
> It means a lot, lyyy🤍
> 
> Twitter: @Safandomera

**Author's Note:**

> So... Thoughts?? 🥺  
> If anyone has any suggestion please let me know 
> 
> You can find me on twitter as: @Safandomera


End file.
